Hadrian Peverell The Lost Potter
by Ethan3542
Summary: A young neglected brother to the boy-who-lived hears a plot to get rid of him. Discovering his power alongside a man he calls mentor, the Wizarding World really ain't ready for him, but who says he's waiting. WBWL Ravenclaw/Political/Rich/Pureblood Harry. No sure which pairing yet, Hadrian/Lisa Hadrian/femBlaise Hadrian/Tracey
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be arses if you don't like it. Tell me what you'd like to see and if you think overall it's a good story. Also tell me if Hadrian is too powerful cuz I don't really want that. Fav if you like it and comment please, that would mean a lot to me._

* * *

It was a concerned Hadrian that was on the train. He had cast enough runes and spells so people wouldn't even see the compartment he was in. It had all started 7 years ago.

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't abused. James and Lily Potter had their flaws but would never hit a child. That doesn't mean he wasn't neglected. His parents always took care of his brother, the supposed boy-who-lived. Of course, Harry knew that he was the one hit with the killing curse, but he was smart enough to know that no one would believe him, just as everyone believed his accidental magic was his brother's Daniel. When he heard a conversation where his parents wanted to give his magic to his brother, he went quietly to his room, packed a few things, and wished himself in Diagon Alley. He managed to find his way at Gringotts.

"Excuse me, Mr. Teller, but do you think I could get an inheritance test done?" he asked, feeling strange.

"You speak Gobblydegook?" the teller asked suprised.

Harry denied it, and the goblin brought him to the War Chief, Ragnok. When explained the situation of why he ran away, Ragnok ordered immediate emancipation as well as a inheritance test and an ability test.

 **Name**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Parents**

 **Lord James Charlus Potter**

 **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Heir to the Founding House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir to the Founding House of Slytherin**

 **Lady Lilian Elisabeth Potter nee Evans**

 **Heiress to the Ancestral House of Draguno**

 **Heiress of the Founding House of Hufflepuff**

 **Heiress of the Founding House of Ravenclaw**

 **Heiress of the Ancient House of Evans**

 **Godparents**

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 **Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

 **Lady Alice Katie Longbottom nee Bell**

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Bell**

 **Vaults**

 **Vault 1 Peverell Family & Heirloom Vault**

 **357,500,000,000 Galleons**

 **60,450 Books**

 **265 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 2 Draguno Family & Heirloom Vault**

 **130,600,000,000 Galleons**

 **35,000 Books**

 **398 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 3 Slytherin Family Vault**

 **40,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 4 Slytherin Heirloom Vault**

 **25,000 Books**

 **267 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 5 Gryffindor Family Vault**

 **40,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 6 Gryffindor Heirloom Vault**

 **46 Books**

 **698 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 7 Ravenclaw Family Vault**

 **40,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 8 Ravenclaw Heirloom Vault**

 **40,570 Books**

 **45 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 9 Hufflepuff Family Vault**

 **40,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 10 Hufflepuff Heirloom Vault**

 **350 Books**

 **456 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 11 Potter Family Vault**

 **30,000,000,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 12 Potter Heirloom Vault**

 **10,000 Books**

 **1,040 Heirlooms**

 **Vault 357 Evans Family Vault**

 **600,000 Galleons**

 **Vault 781 Potter Trust Vault**

 **200,000 Galleons**

 **Lands**

 **Potter Manor – Ravenwood**

 **Potter Cottage - Godric's Hollow**

 **Potter Isle - Atlantic Ocean**

 **Peverell Manor & Garden - Ravenwood**

 **Evans Villa - Lake District**

 **4 Privet Drive - Surrey**

 **Hufflepuff Castle - St-Mungo's**

 **Gryffindor Castle - Hogwarts**

 **Godric's Hollow - Britain**

 **Ravenclaw Castle - Ravenwood**

 **Slytherin Castle - France**

 **Chamber of Secrets - Hogwarts**

 **Heirships**

 **Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Draguno**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Heir to the Founding House of Hufflepuff**

 **Heir to the Founding House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir to the Founding House of Ravenclaw**

 **Heir to the Founding House of Slytherin**

 **Heir to the Ancient House of Evans**

 **Name**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Abilities**

 **Parselmouth**

 **Mage Sense**

 **Mage Sight**

 **Aura Sight**

 **Metamorphmagus**

 **Animal Affinity**

 **Language Gift**

 **Magic Level**

 **650 (Sorcerer)**

 **Blocks**

 **Parsel magic**

 **Passive-Partially Blocked**

 **Active-Completely Blocked**

 **Mage Sense/Mage Sight/Aura Sight**

 **Partially Blocked-95% Blocked**

 **Occlumency/Legilemency**

 **Completely Blocked**

 **Wandless magic**

 **Completely Blocked**

 **Magic**

 **Partially Blocked-75% Blocked**

 **Metamorphmagus**

 **Completely Blocked**

Hadrian felt his mind swirling, he had that much power. And why did he have so many blocks. His only guess was that seeing Hadrian with so little power they would abid to give it to his brother.

Ragnok didn't know what to think. This child was probably the most magically and politically powerful person in the world.

"Can you explain some of this to me, Chief Ragnok."

Ragnok nodded, eagerly starting to explain. "Of course. Now, your abilities, first you are a parselmouth, you can speak to snakes. Now while in Africa and other magical countries it is celebrated, here it is considered rather dark, so I would consider keeping it to yourself. Now Mage Sense makes it so you can feel magic. You can hear it. Mage Sight is seeing magic. Now Aura Sight is rather rare, it enables you to see magical cores, to see if one is affinable to Dark magic, Light magic or Grey magic. It would also enable you to see large concentration of magic, such as the dark marks Voldemort used-" Ragnok was interupted by Hadrian's murmur of "cool..." before continuing with a small smile."-Metamorphmagus is the power to change appearance at will. Having an animal affinity will stop any animal from attacking unless it is in his instinct. And Language Gift allows you to speak one's language without knowing said language. And your magical index, which is 1-50 muggle, 51-100 Squibs, 101-400 Wizard, 401-600 Enchanter, 601-800 Sorcerer, 801-900 Mage and 901-1000 Arch-Mage. Any questions?" Receiving a negative sign he continued. "Now for your inheritances. You are the heir apparent to the House of Black since there is no heir and you are the current Lord's godson. you are the heir of the Houses of Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin from your father's side, although you have been dishinherited from the Potter family-" he stopped to glance at a file, "-4 minutes ago. You are the heir to the Houses of Draguno, Hufflepuff, Evans and Ravenclaw. Your father only claimed Lordship of the House of Potter, having never been informed of the others, his father deeming him unworthy. Your mother also was unaware of her houses. Now, what is your next step?" Ragnok finished, out of breath.

"Can I take headship of the houses my parents are unaware of? And Lordship? As well as diswown my parents from these houses? And a new name?"

"We can, put the signet ring for Peverell, Draguno,Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Evans." Once Hadrian did." Good, now you are Lord and Head of those houses. Now, we will start the process to disown them. And decide what name to choose and sign here."

Hadrian quickly thought. He like the name Hadrian. For middle name, James wouln't do. Charlus, after his grandfather. And then, which last name sounded the best yet also had a lot of power. Peverell. He took the quill and wrote the name Hadrian Charlus Peverell.

"Good" Ragnok began, "Our business is concluded, keep the tests. And know you will always be welcome at Gringotts. But we will be plenty rude to the Potters you can be sure of that."

Hadrian had studied a lot in the 7 years since he had left. He had developped his powers and had acquired many skills. He had met an old man, travelling with a pheonix. Eventually, that man became his mentor. He tought Hadrian not only about the subjects at Hogwarts, but also all about the muggle world, warding and curse-breaking, soul-magic, death-magic, mind magic. Hadrian had been tought how to craft wands, how to do wandless, wordless magic. He had been tought to become an animagus, with two forms, a raven and a lion. He had learned about politics and history, and possibly wielded more knowledge than all the students he would be going to school with.

* * *

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwelve the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kinds;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends;

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap

Those were the words the sorting hat sang, resonating through the walls of the Great Hall. And Hadrian barely heard when Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

Ravenclaw. That was the house he wanted to be in. Though Slytherin would get him nice allies.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Bulstrode, Millicient"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Davies, Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

At least I won't be with her, Hadrian thought, remembering the annoying witch who bothered him looking for a toad and when he summoned it asked hundreds of question.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hadrian remembered Neville, he was his only friends growing up. They were also god brothers.

"MacDougal, Morag"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Draco"

The hat took long, seemingly arguing with a mortified boy before...

"GRYFFINDOR"

The hat fell off of Malfoy's head as he fainted, while everyone's eyes widened, except Hadrians who had a smirk.

The names continued, "Moon", "Nott" and "Parkinson" all went to Slytherin, while "Patil" went to Ravenclaw and her sister, "Patil" went to Gryffindor. "Perks" went to Hufflepuff and then...

"Peverell, Hadrian"

The reaction was immediate for the purebloods, knowing that the Peverells had the ultimate political power, and could potentially overrule any Wizengamot Decisions.

Malfoy got a hungry look in his eyes, as did Parkinson and several others. Dumbledore sat on his throne, disturbed; he didn't know the Peverells even existed any more. Hadrian walked slowly to the stool, gently putting the hat on his head.

"What have we here? OH WOW! The lost Potter, Sorcerer and overall too much power, magically and politically. Now Gryffindor is a big no no. While you are brave when need arises, you think with your head and not with your heart. Hufflepuff isn't exactly it either. Slytherin would help you a lot and give you even more power, but it isn't exactly as you view it. While ambition and cunning is there, there isn't the mentality. No, you seek knowledge. I see only Ravenclaw."

"Very well. And can you put my brother in Hufflepuff, it will scar him for life. And another request but this one you'll have to read my mind."

"I'll think about it. Now your rightful place, Mr. Peverell-and-not-Potter, is RAVENCLAW."

The Ravenclaws bursted into applause, such a prominent young one in their house.

"Potter, Daniel"

The hall quieted down in whispers, everyone thinking the boy-who-lived would be in Gryffindor until...

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Another thud as he fainted, just as Malfoy had. Meanwhile Dumbledore mentally hit his head on the table. there was so much controversy. First a Gryffindor Malfoy, then a Peverell, out of his range in Ravenclaw and then the boy-saviour in Hufflepuff.

"Thomas, Dean"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

The young lady in question sat in front of him, seemingly observing him.

"Weasley, Ronald"

Everyone tensed, expecting another interesting turn of event, which proved true when the hat called...

"SLYTHERIN"

Another thud as the third of the evening fainted. Hadrian smirked in thanks to the hat, while Dumbledore looked murderous and the other Weasleys looked at Ron in disgust.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"RAVENCLAW"

Hadrian hadn't really expected that, but he figured getting close to a member of the Peverell family was always useful. After the feast, which was curiously quiet, he made his way with everyone else to Ravenclaw Tower, snorting at the fact anyone could get in as long as you could answer a riddle. Getting ready to sleep, Hadrian smiled, it was a good day.


	2. Update and Stuff

_This is just an update to answer some reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'll update as quick as I can but keep in mind that I am still at school and have a lot of work. Also vote for which pairing you want. I will make it so that the "Golden Trio" is Daniel and two idiots. Probably pompous arseholes like Ernie MacMillan and Zacharias Smith. Hadrian will hang out with Neville, femBlaise, Lisa and maybe a few others. Sirius and Remus are like good guys. They never abandoned Hadrian. I'll also have McGonnagall as Aunt Minnie, which has very fond of Hadrian and is happy that Daniel isn't in her house. In the canon there was a lot I didn't like. Weasley, Ron that is, was a jealous, temperous, anger issued, lazy, bullying git. And I so don't understand how Harry was able to hang out with him for 7 years, I'd have ditched him as soon as he entered the compartiment. I'll do Arthur Weasley as an honorable man, and Molly Prewitt as a total bitch. Percy won't be as bad, Hadrian will realize that Percy wants to escape his mother by alienating his family or something like that. Ginny I don't like her either. She's just a fangirl, dreaming of having her prince charmant. The twins, Bill and Charlie will be cool with Hadrian. Be like acquaintances, not really like big friends but you know the type of like brother's friend. They'll say hi, talk a little to him but they won't be chummy chummy. Hermione is also a controlling temperous jealous bitch and won't be in the book. If only to be jealous of Hadrian. I'll soon explain how the houses merged together, like Peverell became Potter and how Evans and Dracuno are related and stuff. Malfoy won't really be in the books except to be a jackass. I'm thinking of having Nott take the Slytherin Crown but actually be a Slytherin, and not be an enemy but something akin to a rival to Hadrian. This will be Potter, Dumbledore and Snape bashing. Snape cuz he's greasy and a git. Dumbs cuz of his manipulating streak. And Potter, Lily will stay away but James and Daniel are gonna be arses totalus. Also vote for pairings._

 _Harry/femBlaise (0)_

 _Harry/Lisa (0)_

 _Harry/Tracey (0)_

 _Neville/Hannah (0)_

 _Neville/Luna (0)_

 _Neville/Susan (0)_

 _I'm also thinking of having Sirius with either Hestia Jones or Emmeline Vance. As well as Remus with Pomona Sprout. Not Tonks. Don't have anything against it, but I feel like they don't go together. Maybe I'll have Tonks like someone who was like a big sister to Hadrian when he was young. Next chapter hopefully this weekend, maybe. And maybe if you review enough I'll make it quicker. Tell me if you want me to put stuff, and see you later yalls._


	3. More Update and Rewrite Upcoming

**Hey guys, I know you are mad I haven't updated, but I've been working on school work and maybe possible other stories. Now, this story isn't over, but I'm going to rewrite it. I just feel like there is so much wrong in what I wrote. I don't particularly like OPHARRY stories. I'm hoping in this story to add OCS, and to make them like a second to the marauders. Hadrian and Neville are the two not OCS have planned. I don't know if I should put an already existing character like Blaise or Theo, but I plan on putting a character named Ignatius Nicholas Flamel, son to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. I plan on making all of them Ravenclaws, the best house of all time. I've add PM's to put Malfoy as a good guy, but I can't. I just can't. I don't like him, and I don't like many characters. Snape, Granger, some Weasleys, and Dumbledore. I feel like Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Percy are lost causes. Well maybe not Percy. I'll keep Ron in Slytherin because he just fits there. He has ambitions way above what his family could accomplish, because of his father's obsession with muggles in an anti-muggle society and ministry. But Arthur is a good guy, same for Bill, Charlie and the twins. I also think Ron keeps Harry around for his fame and not for real friendship. Hermione is a shrew. A know-it-all who has to bother you saying she knows stuff. I'll make her a fangirl to Daniel and later, Krum, who will strike a somewhat friendly relationship with Hadrian. I plan on Voldemort coming early and being like, "the child I hit a killing curse with, he had green eyes" and everyone will be like… WHAT! Also, Malfoy fits in Gryffindor; in cannon he always initiates fights with Harry, which isn't very cunning. I also think of him as a disgrace. The only stories I can fit him nicely in are stories starting at 6** **th** **year and above, regretting all he did and all that. I'll try to have the story ready by Christmas, which will be a challenge as I want to make the first chapter at least 5 times longer. More information, less OP Harry, while still rich and powerful. The think about the blocks, I intend to make like, at 1 year old he had so much raw magic and stuck James and company to ceilings like 5 times a day, so they put an accidental magic block on him, but forgot to remove it at 5 at which time it morphed, allowing barely any magic at all. THIS IS GONNA BE AN AWESOME STORY, BELIEVE ME! Goodbye all, don't be mad at me please I apologised, and see you with that story in a weeks' time hopefully.**

 **Ethan, the most amazing and handsome writer on , and please don't maim or kill me, sorry for no updates in months.**


End file.
